It's A Wonderful Spector
by Maruchan LE
Summary: What would Spector write in his super diabolical diary? Read on and find out! R&R PLEASE!
1. The Aqua Banana

I do not own Ape Escape or any of it's characters  
  
It's A Wonderful Spector  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Blast it! I have just received a report that Blue Monkey of the Freaky Monkey Five has just been defeated by Jimmy and that traitor monkey Pipotchi! Ugh! Also, one of my co-worker monkeys played a foul trick on me! You see, I was miding my own business, plotting my greatest plan yet to take over the world, when my usual menkey maid comes in my room with a tray full of what seems to be strawberry candies. I, of course, have a weakness for strawberry candy, (I despise anything banana) and I ate all of the treats in one bite. When I realized what I had done, it was too late. The maid brought me banana candies! BANANA!!! I cannot eat banana anything! Banana stuff gives me gas. Now I just can't stop farting! Ugh! It's late, I'm going to bed.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today my monkey mini cams came in the mail! I'm so happy! As soon as I ripped the brown paper off of the package, I attached a new secret camera to the nearest monkey and left him where I knew Jimmy would be. Well, it all went nicely, Jimmy entered the place, my monkey was there to watch him. I saw it all, apparently, Jimmy has a new weapon, a strange banana type boomerang. Well, I thought that my monkeys would be fine, considering the fact that I didn't like bananas. I severely miscalculated. All the monkeys went running for the flying banana, little pink hearts trailing after them. I was disgusted. But oh well, at least I know Jimmy has a new secret weapon. of course. it's no longer secret.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have just found out about another one of Jimmy's secret weapons! It's a sort of submarine type vehicle that allows him to swim under water. After I evaluated the tape again and again, I was able to figure out the submarine's simple structure. Simpleton humans, they have no idea what I plan to do with this tape.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have all of my monkey scientists working on the latest, "Aqua Banana". I know some humans weren't quite intelligent, but this is ridiculous! Oh, my head. I'll take some aspirin in the morning. bed. must go to. bed.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've had enough! My monkey scientists are morons! When they nick- named the submarine "Aqua Banana", I thought it was just a stupid name for a simple project; but no, they had to make it into the shape of a banana too! It gave me gas just looking at it. And it floated! What kind of submarine floats??? AND I'M OUT OF ASPIRIN TABLETS! I've even considered surrender. 


	2. IDIOT MONKEYS!

It's A Wonderful Spector  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, maybe suggesting surrender was a bit too far. You see, I contacted Pink monkey about it, and do you know what she said? She said "But if you surrender, Spector, then I won't be able to finish my lovely music video!" "But what has that got to do with anything? You can make your music video some other time, it's not important." I said. Well, now I'm here, writing in my diary, with a bruised and broken body. Never, NEVER tell Pink monkey that her music isn't important. You'll regret it later. Oh! And yes, the "Aqua Banana" is a flop. I'm stopping the project tomorrow. Oh dear, not again! MAID?!?! YOU GAVE ME BANANA CANDIES AGAIN!!!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!! Is it even possible? Has our luck turned around??? WE CAPTURED PIPOTCHI!!! Pipotchi, the monkey traitor! We caught him! Jimmy will be furious. heheheheheh. Well, other than that, life has been a living heck for me. All the lovely guns I had given to my monkeys were destroyed. So I decided that I would give them some really cool bazookas! Haha! It can't go wrong!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
IDIOT MONKEYS! I specifically told them to hold the bazookas this way! And what happened? THE IDIOTS POINTED THEM IN THE WRONG DIRECTON AND PRACTICLY KILLED THEMSELVES! I'm going to bed. I tripped earlier and fell on top of Pink Monkey. She practically ripped me limb from limb.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My gosh! I'm still smoking! I'll tell you the whole story.  
  
Well, today I decided to go out and help those poor monkeys who can't work the bazookas correctly. But when I got there, one small monkey ran up to me and said excitedly, "Oh! Mr. Spector, we have finally figured those bazooka cannons out!" "Good, why don't you show me?" I said. The little monkey nodded and set up his bazooka. "Ready?" he called. "Ready." I said. The next thing I knew, I was being blasted half way across the training field. And I'm still smoking because of it! THOSE IDIOTS! I am disengaging all of the bazookas TONIGHT!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Smoking again. I tried to disengage the bazookas earlier this morning, but when I did, wouldn't you know it, I accidentally set one off. Now half of my beautiful mansion is GONE! Not to mention half of my face. It's raining, I'm smoking, and I have gas from yet another false strawberry candy. Oh well, I'm exhausted, Jimmy has just defeated Pink Monkey, (How did he do it???) and I'm going to bed. 


End file.
